Voices
by Bulecelup
Summary: Meskipun bahasa kita berbeda, meskipun kita berbeda negara, meskipun kita berbeda kebudayaan, dan meskipun kita berbeda segala-galanya... kita itu sebenarnya sama. karena kita saling mencintai... Ame/Bela.


**Title: **Voices

**Pair: **Jacob/Edward... *_plak_* eh, America(Alfred)/Belarus(Natalia) deng.

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Meskipun bahasa kita berbeda, meskipun kita berbeda negara, meskipun kita berbeda kebudayaan, dan meskipun kita berbeda segala-galanya... kita itu sebenarnya sama. karena kita saling mencintai... Ame/Bela.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Что вы понимаете о чем я говорю? (_apa kau mengerti akan apa yang aku katakan?_)"

Dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang gadis itu bicarakan.

"Альфред! (_Alfred!_)"

Dia berkedip. Mulutnya teranga. Dia sungguh tak mengerti omongan gadis ini.

"любишь ли ты Меня?(_apa kau mencintaiku?_)"

Gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya. hentakan kakinya terdengar sangat keras sekali, membahana ke seluruh ruangan kerja miliknya.

"....Natalia?"

Dia baru saja mengetahui kalau Gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan tak kembali lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Alfred sering curi-curi pandang kepada Natalia setiap kali rapat dunia.

Dia melirik ke arah gadis itu, lalu cepat-cepat membuang pandangannya saat gadis itu menyadari kalau dia sedang menatapnya.

Seperti biasanya, Natalia akan memberikannya tatapan sinis sepanjang rapat. Dan Alfred berpura-pura tak menyadari pandangan sinis Natalia terhadap dirinya.

Mereka dulu pernah bersama.

Mereka dulu pernah saling mencintai.

Tapi semua itu kandas begitu saja hanya karena perbedaan mereka.

Bahasa yang mereka gunakan berbeda. Penampilan mereka berbeda. Kebudayaan mereka berbeda. Orang-orang mereka berbeda. Semuanya berbeda. Sedikit sekali kecocokan yang bisa di temukan di antara mereka berdua.

Tapi bukankah yang namanya perbedaan itu indah? Perbedaan adalah sebuah kepribadian tersendiri yang membedakan orang lain dengan yang lainnya. Kalau semua orang sama, dimanakah letak keindahannya?

Sama itu membosankan.

"Oi, Alfred!" teriakan Arthur membahana dari samping kursi tempat Alfred duduk.

Alfred terengah sebentar, "Eh? Apa, Iggy?"

"Grh! Jangan panggil aku begitu! _bloody hell!"_ Arthur mengumpat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Anyway, _kenapa kau terlihat murung hari ini, hah? Biasanya kau termasuk salah satu Negara ter-autis dalam rapat dunia!"

"Ah, benarkah?" Alfred memberikannya tatapan datar. Tak tahu harus merasa senang atau gondok mendengar '_pujian_' Arthur.

Arthur tak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya melihat kawannya dengan wajah mesem.

Alfred memutar kedua matanya. Buru-buru menyibukan dirinya dengan hal lain sebelum terjadi adu mulut tak intelek di antara dia dan mantan pengasuhnya.

Akhirnya, Alfred kembali mengamati Natalia. Dari kejauhan. seperti yang dia lakukan kemarin, kemarinnya, dan kemarinnya lagi...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Pertama kali Alfred berbicara kembali dengan Natalia setelah sekian lama menghindari kehadiran masing-masing, ialah saat mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah kios belanja kecil.

"Ah...." Alfred tentu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya saat melihat Natalia berdiri di sebrang lorong rak bahan makanan. Dimana dia tengah berdiri di ujung yang satunya. Tengah memilih saus untuk salad.

Natalia berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak kemana-mana, pandangan matanya juga mengarah lurus kepada Alfred yang berada di seberang.

Dimata Alfred, Natalia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Seperti gadis-gadis lain pada umumnya. Tetapi minus sifat _yandere, _tentunya... mereka berdua pernah mencintai untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Segampang itukah cinta itu luntur, seperti hubungan mereka yang di terjang jurang perbedaan mereka?

Bukankah perbedaan itu yang menyatukan mereka? Yang membuat mereka bisa menerima kekurangan masing-masing, dan mendalami kelebihan masing-masing? Lalu kenapa hal itu di permasalahkan di dalam hubungan ini?

"Natalia,"

Alfred memanggilnya. Pundak Natalia menegang dengan seketika. Pemuda _American_ itu memberinya tatapan tenang, sebuah senyum tertarik dari pinggir bibirnya.

"вместо того чтобы стоять там, почему бы вам не помочь мне выбрать правильный соус? (_daripada berdiri disana, mengapa kau tidak membantuku memilih saus yang tepat?_)"

kata-kata itu terucap dengan luwes dari mulut Alfred. Natalia yang berada di seberang tertegun, tidak mengetahui kalau kini Alfred fasih berbicara dalam bahasanya. padahal dulu dia membutuhkan kamus setebal 30cm hanya untuk menerjemahkan perkataan Natalia!

"Конечно, Альфред. Для меня большая честь.... (_tentu saja, alfred. sebuah kehormatan bagiku_.)" Natalia menjawabnya. Dia jalan mendekat ke Alfred. tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan hitam meraih tangan Alfred, mengkaitkannya berdua. Ruas jari tangan yang sempat kosong kini terisi kembali...

Alfred tertawa kecil. Tak sia-sia rasanya dia berusaha memahami Natalia beberapa tahun setelah perpisahan mereka. Lagipula, cinta membuatmu berbuat sesuatu yang tak di duga, iya kan?

Apapun akan kau lakukan demi orang yang kau cintai...

"Я люблю тебя, Наталья. (_aku mencintaimu, Natalia_.)"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"You'll be save here.", **_by: Rivermaya_)

**MATTGASM:**... Damn. Kenapa gua tak menemukan _Belorussia language_? Jadilah memakai bahasa Russia... uhh... ya sudahlah. *_mojok di pojokan_* coba aja gua dateng lebih pagi... pasti ketemu deh... TT^TT; hiks. (_nggak nyambung_) Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper.

**OMAKE: **judul "_Voices_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Saosin_.


End file.
